Isle of Scales
The Isle of Scales is an island off the Sword Coast inhabited primarily by chromatic dragons. Every year, a hunt is undertaken to cull the number of dragons on the island in an attempt to keep the dragons from overrunning the island and possibly threatening the mainland. The Great Scale Hunt Annually, a hunt is undertaken by nobles, mercenaries, hunters, and adventurers on the island. This hunt is mostly a status symbol in the modern age, where nobles hire hunters to do the hunting for them while they luxuriate in the camps around the island. The current steward of the hunt is Tarbaw Nighthill. Places of Interest Regions The Thick The large, jungle covered section of the island is known as the Thick. Here, small species of dragon, including dracolings as well as wyverns, are known to thrive. Additionally, native kobolds call the Thick home in mysterious tribes. It is rumored that there is an ancient Yuan-Ti temple located somewhere within the Thick, but no one has seen it in recent memory. The Field The open, rolling grassland that covers the central portion of the island is known as the Field. Here, the largest species of dragon are known to roam, including a famed ancient red dragon whose lair sits somewhere in the middle. For purposes of the hunt, the Field is off-limits to all but the most seasoned of hunters. Those invited to hunt the Field are given a pin signifying their abilities. The Vast The expansive, seemingly empty desert wasteland lying to the south of the Spine mountain range is known as the Vast. Here, drakes and lizard lions can be found, but not in large numbers. Mainly, hunters steer clear of the Vast and opt instead to only make the trek over the dunes in order to reach Bay's End. Superstition may also lend to hunters avoiding this place, as the ruins of Old Ghara, an ancient pyramid stronghold, are said to be haunted. The Spine The tall, cragged peaks of the mountain range running the length of island are called the Spine. Here, white dragons, mountain drakes, wyverns, and dracolings can be found in various caves and stone lairs. The Lion's Head Pass located in the northern section of the mountains is one of the only passable points between the Thick and the Vast. Wyvern Coast The long, white sandy beach on the northern side of the island is called the Wyvern Coast. Somewhat strangely, the coast is naturally free of draconic activity. Though many have studied the dragons on the island (including the famed Professor Barnabus Cordray IV), no one knows why dragons avoid this pleasant beach. During the hunt, the beaches of the Wyvern Coast are a welcome respite from the dangers of the rest of the island. Kraken Bay Located on the southwestern coast of the island, this large natural bay houses the island's aquatic dragon inhabitants. In shallow waters and deep subnautical caverns, draconic creatures of many kinds live freely in a relatively untouched ecosystem. During the hunt, many hunters do not bother with diving into the depths of the bay, where legend has circulated about a dragon turtle so large it has been nicknamed simply "Leviathan". Hunter Camps (taken from the notes of Professor Barnabus Cordray IV) Greenest Greenest is the first and largest camp on the wild island. The hunt begins every year with a feast at this camp before parties depart. Count and Tribute Boards can be found here as well as at the four other camps, though most agree that Greenest, while not the nicest, is the temporary home of hunters on the island. NPCs at this location: Tarbaw Nighthill Shielded To the southeast of the Thick, before the hills that give way to the Field, lies Shielded. The most heavily fortified of the five camps due to its proximity to the Field and the beasts who call it home, Shielded is also where you can find and purchase the best armor and weaponry for the Hunt at hand. Respite What a marvelous camp! Repite is more a spa than a hunting camp. Outfitted with the most luxurious of amenities, Respite is the camp for the high nobility and royalty to rest in. It is here that most hunters wish to be during their stay, but alas it is for invitation only. NPCs at this location: Neti Silverhand (formerly) Bay's End Bay’s End is just that, the southern tip of Kraken Bay. It’s here that hunters are outfitted for aquatic adventures in the western sea. Built out of the sea itself, the wet spray will wake you up in the morning, as it did to me on many occasions. Storm's Shelter Due to the Spine’s proximity to the sea, the western edge of the Isle of Scales is one pelted by storms. The camp here is built to withstand them, using more stone and lumber than the others. Thus, it is a harty shelter. However, for those looking to relax between outings, this is the place to be. A pass through the Spine leads to the white sandy beaches of the Wyvern Coast. Rest-at-the-Field A temporary camp made of tents and campfires, this small camp sits at the edge of the Field and acts as both a rest stop before hunters enter the dangers of the open fields, and a trauma center for those having just barely survived it. NPCs at this location: Ontharr Frume, Leosin Erlanthar